Power Rangers Mega Ninja Steel
by templeofolar
Summary: The rangers as forced to fight a new villain: Master Zim. He has brought out his most notorious prisoners to fight the rangers. The rangers also have a new power source: Mega Ninja Steel.


A Start

"You know, my dear," said Prince Gasket, "we're the only ones left of our empire."

"Oh, really?" asked Princess Archerina, "then that makes us queen and king!"

"Maybe," said Prince Gasket, "but you know, we could seek some help, maybe from Master Zim!"

"Master Zim?" asked Princess Archerina, "are you sure about that? He's too evil for his own good!"

"Well," said Prince Gasket, "it's all that we have. We have no army and no powers. What else can we do?"

"Well," said Princess Archerina, "you might have a point. Let's hope that this goes well."

"Yes," said Princess Gasket, "let's get going!"

Princess Archerina and Prince Gasket travelled to Master Zim's abode and knocked on the door. He answered.

"What can I do for you underlings?" asked Master Zim.

"We are the last of our empire," said Prince Gasket, "and we came to you because we need your help to conquer Earth!"

Then Master Zim released a very hot flame which reduced Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina to a bunch of melted metal.

"Now, you really _are _the last of your empire," said Master Zim, "I can conquer Earth by myself. All I need to do is to find the right people."

Master Zim teleported to a maximum security prison on the planet Lizare and found one of their most notorious criminals. The criminal saw Master Zim.

"How would you like your freedom?" asked Master Zim.

"Gladly!" said Nizere, the toughest prisoner in the prison.

"If you work for me," said Master Zim, "I will see you free."

"Gladly!" said Nizere.

Then Master Zim broke the lock and teleported with Nizere to his base on the planet Nedor.

"Wait here," said Master Zim, "I have someone else that I want to find!"

Master Zim teleported to another area to the prison and found another notorious prisoner and approached her cell.

"Hello!" said Master Zim.

"What do you want?" asked the prisoner.

"How would you like your freedom?" asked Master Zim.

"Sure!" said the prisoner, Picoto, "what do I have to do?"

"All that you have to do is to promise to work for me," said Master Zim.

"Will do," said Picoto.

Master Zim broke the lock and opened the prison door, and Master Zim. The prison guards noticed that the two were gone, but they could not explain their disappearance. Picoto teleported to the base, and Picoto and Nizere met each other.

"Here's your first assignment," said Master Zim.

Nizere and Picoto focused their eyes on Master Zim.

"That some Corabs with you to attack Summer Cove," said Master Zim.

(Corabs were creatures who were humanoid, which were bat-like and able to shoot lasers from their eyes.)

At the time, Mick and the six of them were enjoying themselves which Brody and Levi were playing their well-known song among the rangers, and then, suddenly the Nexus Prism appeared in the middle of them.

"It's the nexus prism!" said Hayley.

Then they all saw their stars glowing inside of it.

"We'd better take our stars out of it, just in case something is wrong!" said Preston.

All six of them took their stars from the nexus prism.

"Let's get this thing back to the base," said Calvin.

"I agree!" said Sarah.

The rangers loaded the nexus prism into their yellow truck and drove towards the base.

"They have the nexus prism!" said Master Zim, "fire at the truck!"

They fired lasers at the truck from the base.

"Someone must want the prism more than we do," said Hayley, "let's quickly get the prism back to the base safe and sound!"

"Right!" said Calvin.

They brought the nexus prism safely to the base. They unloaded it and placed it in its normal position.

"Hello, rangers," said Redbot, "I'm so glad to see you. There's a viewing disc that you should see!"

"Let's activate it!" said Mick.

"I am Master Zim, king of all that is evil. Soon, the universe will be mine. I have Picoto and Nizere, the most notorious prisoners in the galaxy, and together, we will conquer the earth. My Corabs are strong, and they will be tough for _anybody _to beat. We _will _conquer Earth, and Earth will be subject to its new ruler, Master Zim! Goodbye, Earthlings!" said Master Zim.

Master Zim signed off.

"I've heard of Master Zim," said Mick, "he can be a tough one to beat. I think that the only way to beat him is going to take all of us working together. We really need to be a team. If we aren't, we could lose this battle."

Then Dane, Brody's dad walked inside the base.

"Dad?" asked Brody, "what I are you doing here?"

"Son," said Dane, "I have been hiding something from everyone here, even you, but it was for everyone's good. There is a form a Ninja Steel called the Mega Ninja Steel. It is a powerful source that if I let _anyone _get there hands on it, they could rule the world. I could not let that happen."  
Then Dane presented the Mega Ninja Steel to Brody.

"Don't worry, dad," said Brody, "I understand."

Then Brody hugged his dad.

Then Brody presented Mick the Mega Ninja Steel.

"This may come in handy some day!" said Mick.

"Yeah!" said Preston.

"Well," said Dane, "I'd better get going!"

"Good luck on your Power Ranger journey, son," said Dane, "I've always trusted you!"

"Thanks, dad!" said Brody.

Then Dane left the base and went home.


End file.
